After All
by SomewhereValentine
Summary: Meetings between parents and child. Birthday fic for Naruto.
1. I'm His Father

**_I'm His Father_**

Minato took a minute to stare at his son. He didn't have the time but he hadn't gotten the time before and he most certainly wouldn't have the time later. So he took the minute to be selfish now even though his world was falling apart at the seams. But this baby didn't know that, this baby that he had waited so long to meet and loved so much that he thought his heart would explode. This baby just wanted to be comforted right now.

"It's okay Naruto. Daddy's got you," he murmured to the wailing infant, rocking back and forth on some strange instinct. Ten fingers, ten toes, two ears, blonde hair, blue eyes, a tiny nose, a good and healthy size, he was _perfect. _

_So utterly perfect. _

Minato tried to blink back the surge of emotion that hit him again as he looked at the small face. _He has Kushina's face,_ he thought, smiling through the tears. He ran a finger over Naruto's soft cheeks, wiping away the tears even though more would surely replace them.

_"_I'm here."

_I'm sorry…_

He was trying to impart all of his knowledge, all of his memories, all of _him _into his son without saying a word. This wasn't how it was supposed to go. Sure, being a ninja was dangerous; the chances that he would lose his life before his child reached adulthood was moderately high but this… Minato had pictured the three of them together; he had worried about all the foreseeable contingencies even though he had made fun of Kushina for doing the same.

_What if he breaks an arm?_

_What if he doesn't want to be a ninja?_

_What if he's rebellious?_

_What if he doesn't like me?_

_What if I'm not there…?_

He already knew what he was going to do, what needed to be done. The Masked Man had made everything clear to him. But he had taken everything away.

_It's too soon_.

He wouldn't experience Naruto growing up. No matter how much he hated it someone else would take his place. But it was necessary; he couldn't be selfish about this. He was a leader and, more importantly now, a father, and they weren't supposed to be selfish.

"I'll protect you," he whispered, still rocking back and forth even though Naruto's wails had ceased.

_I'm his Father after all._

"I believe in you Naruto," he said, swallowing to try and clear his throat. He nuzzled his nose in the soft shock of blonde hair; his minute was up. "Happy Birthday my son."

* * *

**AN: That's that… I don't really know it's super short but I like it. I was thinking of adding more to it but it's almost 2 in the morning and I'm tired so if I do write more later today maybe I'll add it as another chapter. **

**Thanks for reading.**


	2. I'm His Mother

**_I'm His Mother_**

_This wasn't supposed to happen. _

_All we've worked for… _

_Gone._

Kushina held Naruto close to her chest, she was so tired and her arms were shaking but she wouldn't let herself fall asleep. She wouldn't give up. She would wait until Minato came back.

_He always comes back. _

_He better come back._

She squeezed her eyes shut to block out the tears. She was done crying, she was going to have to be strong. She would drag the Nine Tails back into her body and die with it. That was the only way to save them. She had to be _strong,_ for Minato and for Naruto. She looked down at the sleeping baby, her sweet baby boy. She was thankful that he had Minato's hair and his gorgeous eyes; he would be so handsome one day.

"My Naruto… I'm so glad you're here."

She had never particularly wanted children, never wanted them to go through what she did.

_Never wanted to put anyone in danger._

But Minato changed her mind, made her realize that she was more than just the Nine Tails Jinchuriki. She had been so excited when she found out that she was pregnant, she was starting a family with Minato, a man who had shown her so much love for no apparent reason.

_"I'm gonna be a Mom!"_

She couldn't have asked for more. But the fear had set in not hours later. She had spent nights up worrying while Minato slept next to her. He had been so reassuring.

_"Nothing will happen while I'm there," he had smiled and kissed her forehead._

But something did happen. That man took everything…

"Naruto," she choked back the coughs that threatened to tear apart her body but the tears slid freely onto her son's face.

"I'm sorry baby, but it'll be okay. You'll be strong and happy and healthy. Mommy'll watch over you even if you don't know it," she told him. "Daddy will take care of you, if he doesn't then I'll come back and kick his butt," she chuckled bitterly and Naruto made a tiny noise. She smiled and slipped her finger in the tiny fist as it uncurled. Surprisingly strong fingers fastened tight and refused to let go.

_You're so perfect._

_I wish I had more time with you._

_I'm sorry._

Kushina pulled her child closer.

"Happy Birthday Naruto," she whispered. She'd miss those so she might as well say them now.

"Happy Birthday, I'm so happy to finally meet you," she inhaled his sweet scent.

"Happy Birthday my son," she kissed his forehead.

"Happy Birthday my beautiful boy," she kissed the tiny fingers still wrapped tight around hers.

"Happy Birthday. I love you."

* * *

**AN: This one was harder to write than the first! I almost scrapped it altogether but it came out. And now I have an idea for a third part…**


	3. Our Boy

**_Our Boy_**

Minato could feel the pain radiating as if it was his own. It was all encompassing. He pushed it aside and gained control for the both of them.

For Naruto.

He took them somewhere where it didn't hurt so much and Naruto didn't have to listen to the Nine Tailed Fox. It made his head and heart ache to hear the beast crooning its lies. To hear him try to control _his_ child. He looked at his son while he looked around confused. He was almost grown up now.

_Do you see him Kushina?_

_Our boy._

But he couldn't reminisce for too long. He clearly remembered the workings of his seal. He wasn't here to catch up.

Things were falling apart outside.

His son needed him.

He had to protect him one last time.

_He reminds me of you…_

_He's even yelling at me like you used to._

Minato was listening to his son shout, watching tears fall just like they had on the night he was born. He wanted to wipe them away like he had then. An image of a helpless little boy flashed in his mind. Crying for someone to notice him. Crying for his parents.

_For me. _

But this wasn't a helpless little boy. This was a teenager, a young man, in pain and not understanding. And Minato couldn't do anything about it. He had caused it. But Naruto was rightfully defensive and he felt so far away. He hadn't known that he was his father. _Why? _It was the same question that Naruto was asking.

"Why did you do this to me?"

"Why did you seal the Nine Tails into your own son?"

"Do you know what I went through?"

"Why?"

_Why?_

Every word felt like nail to the heart.

_He's been through so much but he's strong, Kushina. I can tell…_

Minato grunted as the fist connected with his diaphragm. He hadn't noticed him move. He was the Yellow Flash and a teenager got the jump on him.

_Yeah, he's strong…_

_You would have hit me too…_

He wrapped his arms around his son's shaking body as a head fell onto his shoulder. He pulled him closer and held him tightly like he did so long ago.

_How many birthdays have I missed?_

Things were different now but exactly the same. He felt that instinct inside to comfort his son because he didn't understand. But he would soon.

And just like on his very first birthday he was running out of time.

Naruto was pushing him away now and Minato couldn't help but try and erase the tear tracts with his thumb but Naruto beat him to it, scrubbing furiously at his eyes with his sleeve.

"Am I supposed to be happy or sad?! I don't even know!" he shouted, pulling at his own blonde hair in frustration. Minato couldn't help but smile, he acted exactly like Kushina.

"Naruto."

Blue eyes locked onto his and Minato felt like he could see everything through his son's eyes. All of his pain and happiness. His will of fire was so strong.

_I'm so proud of you._

_You've done everything you could and more._

Naruto was confused, he could see that and he couldn't blame him. He was explaining about the Masked Man quickly but it was important and he could see that Naruto understood. His face showed his emotions clearly, he could see the gears working in his head just like he used to be able to with Kushina.

A strange feeling was bubbling up in his chest. They were talking, granted it wasn't a cheery conversation, they were talking about the night of his death after all, but he was here. This was his chance as selfish as that sounded. He never had enough time, but this, this was time and it meant everything to him.

"You'll get it." Naruto had tears again and this time Minato was able to wipe them away. "You've done so well. I know you can do it." And he did. He remembered Jiraiya wondering aloud once if he was the child of prophecy, something that the Great Toad Sage had told him. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that Naruto was that child, he had known it the day of his birth.

"R-really?"

"Of course, I believe in you," he ruffled his hair. His time was up; he just had enough chakra to redo the seal. Naruto was strong, he could see that so clearly. A strange mix of determination, stubbornness, and will. _Guts._ That's what Jiraiya-sensei would call it.

_He is our son, after all._

He felt a strong sense of peace of happiness.

_Kushina, I hope you meet him soon._

_I'll be waiting…_

"Thanks… Dad."

* * *

**There's going to be at least four more parts I've decided.**

**Happy Birthday Minato (1/25).**


	4. Thank You

**_Thank You_**

_"I'll place your chakra in the seal. You'll be able to see him again, Kushina, to help him. He'll need you." _

The call was strange, a sudden wave crashing over her. She could feel everything now. The anger and turmoil that was the Nine Tails. A strange warmth of chakra that was oddly familiar and comforting. Underneath it all a thrum of a steady heartbeat, determined to keep on fighting.

She knew a lot of time had passed but she wasn't sure how many years.

_I can see my son again,_ she thought giddily.

"Naruto," The world around her shifted and changed, becoming warmer as it materialized.

_Wow._

Kushina could hardly believe her eyes. This young man in front of her… there was no doubt that this was her son. He looked so much like Minato that it hurt. His eyes were wide, one turned black and red. She felt angry for a moment. How dare the Fox try and take over her son! But she willed it down.

"Who are you?!" he yelled.

"Why don't you guess?" she smiled.

"You're the Kyubi's real form!" he shouted, pointing a finger accusingly.

"No!" she smacked him on the head and Naruto looked even more confused. She couldn't help but laugh. This felt so _normal._ How everything should have been.

"You're…" Kushina watched the realization dawn on his face; he had the same look that Minato had when he finally understood something.

_Minato you idiot, you didn't tell him anything did you? He must have been tragically short on time…_

"Yeah, I'm your-" She didn't get the chance to finish as she was practically tackled by her son. His arms grasping her middle in an iron grip. She wrapped her arms around him, she could feel him shaking.

"I've… I've always wanted to meet you y'know," he stuttered.

"You really are my son," she said softly, taking the moment to bury her nose in his soft hair. Her baby was all grown up. Too soon he was pushing away. His eyes had returned to normal.

"I've… There's so much I want to ask you!" he was smiling broadly. It was contagious.

"Yeah, but we've got some work to do," she grinned. She could feel the rumble of the Fox's annoyance. If they didn't act soon he could break free. She channeled her chakra through Naruto, giving him her strength to form the chains. She'd be lying if she didn't feel a sense of smug satisfaction at the Kyuubi's surprise. But she focused on her son.

His face was open with curiosity as he asked questions. They had some time and she would take it. He was infectious. Just like Minato. And just like that stupid, wonderful man, he complimented her hair. It was too much.

"How did you and dad fall in love?" he asked, eyes sparkling like a child's'.

She thought about the beautiful boy that changed her life. The joy that being with him gave her. Sure they had their ups and downs, every couple did, but she had never doubted that Minato would be there for her. That whenever she turned around he would be there. She could sense the joy radiating from Naruto as she told him the story of his father saved her life. She felt a bit giddy herself. She wanted Naruto to experience the same feeling.

"There's something else I'd like to tell you Naruto." He was still smiling from ear to ear. "I love you." He looked so surprised. "I love you." She felt the need to repeat it, to erase any doubt that might have crossed his mind. She felt the utter peace that came from it. It was time for Naruto to fight the Nine Tails. She would fight by his side.

"So tell me, what is the product of Konoha's Yellow Flash and the Bloody Habanero?" she asked first. Naruto didn't hesitate, jumping up to his feet.

"Konoha's Orange Hokage!" he shouted.

She couldn't help but smile. He was a tidal wave, a maelstrom, a force to be reckoned with.

And he got there all on his own.

She wished she could've been on the sidelines cheering for him. She was his biggest fan. He glowed with power and it left her in awe as he himself sealed away the Nine Tails again. But it was different this time, something that she couldn't understand. All she knew was that he was going to be great.

_He will follow your footsteps Minato…_

_He'll make a great Hokage…_

"I'm so sorry," she apologized after she told him the details of his birth, reliving that day. Her guilt heavy on her shoulders. "I wasn't there to love you."

"Don't apologize," Naruto said softly, he looked so serious as he talked with more wisdom than any teenager should have. "You loved me before you put the Kyuubi in me! That's all I ever needed. I'm glad that I'm your son!"

It was too much and she was out of time.

_Our love reached him after all Minato;_ she wrapped her arms around him again.

"Thank you for being our son! _Thank you_!"

Naruto would be okay.

His heart was so good.

_Thank you, I love you._

* * *

**_I was going to post this on July 10_****_th,_****_ Kushina's birthday, but it was done and I'm going to be really busy and I don't want to forget it. _**

**_So Happy Early Birthday Kushina._**

**_I said there would be three more parts (1 is an extra and I'm questioning it but we'll see how it turns out.)_**

**_Follow me on tumblr - chidorivalentine_**


	5. This Time

**_This Time_**

Minato couldn't believe his eyes. He couldn't believe what was happening.

He couldn't believe Naruto.

One second he was acting, for lack of a better word, like an idiot, running around without thinking. But then the next second… the next second he was throwing attacks that Minato could barely fathom. He was unbelievable. Minato was so… _proud._ But that word couldn't even contain how he was feeling.

He couldn't believe it.

He turned his head and looked behind him. The Allied Shinobi Force. All the nations were right here. Fighting together (that in itself was unfathomable considering the world that he had left). They were fighting against one enemy, the Masked Man. He understood the motive; he still wanted the Nine Tails. The nations rallied against him to protect his son.

**_We better not mess this up, _**the unfamiliar rumble echoed in his brain. He would not mess this up. He would protect his son this time.

_This time._

_The way I am now… I won't let you get hurt._

Fighting with Naruto was something else. It made him feel stronger. _Lighter _even. Like he could really take on the world_. _

_It's just like with Kushina._

Naruto was brilliant. He kept on surprising him. Event he Kyubi was lecturing him.

"Bump fists with me Dad," Naruto said holding out his arm. He wasn't sure what Naruto was planning but he obliged. The power surge was immediate, the yin and yang of the Nine Tails coinciding together once again.

"Naruto that man is useless," Obito said. Minato felt a thrum of guilt through him at his words. It was true; he hadn't protected Kushina or Naruto.

"Get it through that thick head of yours!" Naruto's voice snapped him out of the dark thoughts. "Nothing's coming to an end! As long as I'm still here! Let's do this Dad!"

"Hell yeah!"

_Have you seen him Kushina? Our Naruto's really grown up… he's amazing._

It was over. Minato couldn't believe it. It was over and Naruto was okay. He had been scared when he saw him on that pile of sand, his teammate's hand _in_ his chest helping his heart to beat. Naruto had been gone; he knew that, for a moment he thought he had failed again. He had been even more terrified when that strange creature interfered when he transferred Kyubi into him. It had been his only shot. But Obito had saved him. He had made the right decision.

* * *

It was finally over.

_And Naruto saved everyone._ Not by himself of course, his teamwork with Sasuke had been phenomenal. There was something intense there. _Indra and Asura._ The Sage had explained it all. He had known when Naruto was born that he would be something else, but this just proved it. He wished he could see how he turned out in the end.

"Dad!" Naruto jumped down in front of him. His eyes were sad. It was over and it was time for him to go.

"I promised myself I would tell you again," he smiled. It had been seventeen years since he had the chance to say it. _Far too long,_ in his opinion_. _Naruto looked even more confused. "Happy Birthday. You've really become amazing." Naruto's face broke into a smile; Minato could see the tears forming in the corner of his eyes. "I'm afraid it's time to go." He would always want more time. "I'll make sure to tell your mom everything. She'd be so proud of you." He could feel his own eyes tearing up. This would be the last time he saw his son for a long time.

"Oh right. Well tell her that everything's okay!" Minato smiled as Naruto listed off everything that Kushina had told him as a baby. He was talking so fast, just like his mom.

_"Listen to your motor mouth mother." _That's what he had said and he did.

Minato could feel himself fading away, the borrowed body disintegrating along with the rest of the past Kage.

"Make sure to tell her, when you get there…" he was crying freely now, trying hard to just get the words out. Minato wished he could wipe the tears away again. "Tell her that she doesn't have to worry about me!" _We'll worry anyway son. _"Tell her I'm doing my best!"

_We couldn't have asked for a better child. I'm so proud of you Naruto. _

_"Got it. I'll be sure to tell her everything." _He promised and let the light envelope him completely. Making sure the last thing he saw was his son's face.

* * *

**One more (or maybe 2 to keep you on your toes). I wrote this one kind of fast. Is it still okay?**


	6. Home

**_Home_**

Naruto stared at the wiggly being in his arms. He was a bit stupefied by the whole situation and he had been there for all of it. Where had all the time gone? He had to have been dreaming. But no, the tiny, delicate, _beautiful_ baby in his arms was there.

He was finally meeting his son.

Hinata's labor had been long but she had pulled through. She was strong, strong enough for the both of them because honestly Naruto had no idea how women went through that and had freaked out for most of it. But he had pulled it together when Sakura had threatened to kick him out. He wasn't about to leave his wife.

And when they heard their son cry for the first time…

He didn't think he'd ever forget the look on Hinata's face. He had to wipe his eyes at how happy he felt.

Naruto stared wide-eyed down at his son as the infant waved his arms and kicked his legs, successfully tangling them in the blankets a bit. Why was he moving so much? Didn't babies sleep all the time? That's what Sai and Ino's baby did anyway. Tiny lips pursed in a pout and pale blue eyes blinked up at him.

_Wow._

With a small tuft of blonde hair on his forehead and two marks on each cheek he definitely took after his father. Naruto adjusted in the seat and the baby scrunched his face up and started to whine.

"H-hey, don't do that," Naruto said bolting upright. He didn't want him to start crying. He wouldn't know what to do and Hinata was sleeping and he didn't want to disturb her. "It's okay," he murmured as he bounced from foot to foot.

This baby made him so nervous.

He was so fragile and small…

And he was his.

He was a father now.

_Holy crap._

The number one, most unpredictable, hyperactive, knucklehead ninja… was a father. Who could've of predicted that?

Was he going to be a good father?

He was the knucklehead after all.

He didn't know what he was doing.

But he loved him so much already.

This was his family now.

"Boruto," he said softly. The baby grunted, mouth turning down as his bottom lip stuck out. "Boruto," he grinned, running a finger over the tiny nose, moving to trace the marks on his soft cheek with his thumb.

He was his son.

"Bolt." That was a name.

This was his future.

He would do anything to protect him.

_To be there for him. _No matter what.

"Happy Birthday," he blinked away the blurriness in his eyes. He was so, unbelievably, intensely, happy. "I love you."

This was where he belonged.

This was his home.

* * *

**This is where the series ends. I've got so many problems with Gaiden so this is my ending.**

**I started writing one more a while ago but I'm not sure if I'll get around to finish it. Maybe if I'm feeling particularly sentimental.**


End file.
